Minecraft: The Awakening
by Gamerdude46
Summary: A Minecraftian named Steve wakes up and doesn't remember anything. A dark power is rising, and Steve must team up with skilled fighters to stop it. What will he do? Read and find out! Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Minecraft: The Story

Chapter One: Arrival

I woke up, not knowing what to think. I don't remember anything, just a pair of big, gleaming, red eyes. What is happening to me? As I look around, I see a sandy beach next to an ocean. I feel despair sweeping over me, threatining to knock me down.

So I look around and find some trees. _Wood_. _But how do I get it?_ I walked over to the tree. _Well, it's worth a shot. I don't have anything to lose._ I punched the tree. Nothing. I tried again, but with the same result. I was ready to give up. Then, memories came back to me.

I was in a dark place. It had a whiteish surface. There were tall creatures there too. I heard a voice. A dark, demented voice. _Steve._ I felt rage overtake me. I punched the tree as hard as I could. Sure enough, it worked! I colleted the wood from the tree.

"Not bad," I said to no one in particuar.

So I harvested more and more wood. I was so busy, I didn't notice the setting sun. I wish i had though. It was night. I felt something on my shoulder. As I spun around, I saw a horrifying creature with slimy green skin. It's shirt was just like mine. It looked exactly like me, except it didn't look right. It looked... _undead._


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

Chapter Two: The First Night

I saw my life flash before my eyes. Not much to see though, I couldn't remember anything past waking up on the wretched place. _Terror._ I didn't know what made me do it, but I ran. _A cave!_ I ran quickly to the cave to seek shelter. I thought I was safe, but as I turned around, more mobs came around the entrance. _I'm trapped!_

I had no choice but to run deeper into the cave. The mobs followed me. The chase is on. I was cornered. I quickly used some of my wood to block off the cave. I was safe! I got bored. I decided to explore recipes. Then, I made a workbench._ Time to get creative. But what should I make?_

I made a wooden pickaxe. I began to mine. I had made a new stone pick before the sun came up. I decided it was time. Time to strike.

Enderman POV

We waited long. _Fresh meat. Master will be pleased. _I began speaking in Old Endish, a language that only Hostile Mobs could speak.

"Wait for it."

Then, the wooden barrier was demolished. The Minecraftian had bursted out of it's puny hideout. It had a stone sword. _Pathetic. _I spoke in Old Endish .

"Attack! Don't let it escape!"

The mobs obeyed. The Minecraftian fought like the Wither. All of the mobs were dead. I decided to speak to the Victor.

"You've won Minecraftian, for now."

I teleported away. Master won't like this news. And I won't like to bear the news.


	3. Chapter 3: A Place To Stay

Chapter Three: A place to stay

Steve's POV

I had escaped the cave. They were waiting for me. I had never fought so hard in my life. _But I don't remember anything past now._The mobs put up a fight, but surprisingly, I survived! What spooked me was what the dark creature told me. _You've won Minecraftian, for now. What does that mean?_

I shook off the fought. There were more important matters to think about now. Like my stomach. I decided to get food. Then, I saw a flash of pink at the corner of my eye. _Pig._ I ran at it with my frail sword. I reached the pig. It was time to strike.

But the pig didn't run. It just looked at me. Right into my eyes. I lowered my sword. What was I thinking? I can't just kill it.

"Hello, little guy."

I found a patch of grass. _Big deal. _Then, the memories came back.

_I was planting wheat. I was on a huge farm. Then, it happened._

I screamed. Then, I regained control. I remembered how I used to harvest seeds from grass.

I soon had a ton of seeds. I made a tiller, and planted a small farm. _I need a place to live. _I told myself. Me and my pig found a construction place to build our house.

It was nighttime. Our house was built. I sighed to myself; admiring my handiwork.

"Not too shabby," I told my pig.

I think he agreed with me.


	4. Chapter 4: First Brawl

Chapter Four: First Brawl

Steve's POV

The sun had come up. I hadn't slept well. In fact, I never really slept well, since I got here. I was glad to wake up, be free from those horrible night terrors. I awoke with a jolt. _Morning._ My pig was sleeping peacefully on a bale of hay I fixed him a bed out of. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

My house was small, but it had all of the functions of a living condition. It had a kitchen, dining room, restroom, bedroom, and a storage area. _I need to add a living room. It would fit near the dining area.___I spent a while thinking about my house and what to add to it. What id didn't notice was that a skeleton was watching me under a birch, sheltered from the sun.

I saw an arrow zoom past my head. Luckily, I brought my stone sword. I ran at the skeleton, and slashing my sword at it. It was my misfortune to get shot with an arrow. My sword shattered. All I had were my own two hands. I punched it as hard as I could many times. Finally, I killed it. I got the bones from it. I even got his bow and quiver. The bow was in bad condition, but I thought I could use it as a template to make another one.

I was in pain from the arrow that pierced my skin. I winced as I broke it off. _I need to eat. That will make me feel better._ As I got home, I noticed that my crops had grown.

"That's great," I muttered to myself.

I harvested and re-planted my crops. I came inside my new home, to find my pig waiting for me.

"You need a name," I told him. I thought hard. _What should I call him?_

"I can't think of anything, so I'll just call you Piggy."

I think he liked that name, for he let out a friendly oink.


	5. Chapter 5: Mining

Chapter Five: Mining

Steve's POV

It was the afternoon: the time I usually start my projects. I was wondering on what I should do, when I glanced at my frail tools _They won't last much longer. I should upgrade them._ Then, the idea came to me._ That's it! I'll go mining! Then , I can get new materials to make a new blade and tool set._ I grabbed my old tools, made some torches, a workbench and furnace.

I looked down at Piggy. He looked at me, then nudged me. I looked at my shabby clothes. _That won't protect me from the menacing force of the undead. I learned that on my first night. I should make some armor._ I looked in my chest for scraps that I could use to make some protection. _All I have is my leather from my cattle farm. It'll do though. _I made myself a cap, tunic, pants, and boots. I raised my rusty pickaxe. _Time to mine._

I went down to the cave near my house. It was dark, but luckily I brought torches. I found some coal. _Not what I wanted, but ok._ I ventured on into the cave, hoping to find some iron ore. But I had no luck. _Why can't I find any materials?_

The cave went on for miles. I had collected a large variety of ores. I found coal, iron, gold, lapis, and redstone. I had run out of torches, but the lava in the earth lit my path. I had to make a new, iron pickaxe. It was more efficient then my old stone one. Then, I saw it. A sparkly light blue ore. _Diamond._ I used my new pick to mine it. There were two of them. Then, a zombie came up to me. I ran it through with my brand new iron sword. It dropped dead.

"Hah, that was easy. Is that all you got," I taunted the creature.

"Oh, there's more where that came from," said a cold, snide voice. "This is just the beginning."

I spun around, and I was surrounded. There were zombies, skeletons, creepers, and a tall dark creature. It shifted the reveal a scar. Right where I slashed one of its same kind. _It's the same one._ It spoke in a strange language. One I had never heard. I remembered the first battle. The dark creature spoke the same tongue as the last time the met.

The mobs responded quickly. The zombies moved forward. The skeletons drew their bows. The creepers let out warning hisses. They were ready to strike. I acted also. I ran my sword through a zombie and slashed a creeper. I jabbed another zombie and threw it into the lava. Arrows were whizzing by my head, hitting other mobs._ Those skeletons have bad aim._ Most of the mobs were dead. All of the skeletons were dead. Two creepers remained, and of course the dark creature who gave his colleagues orders. I was badly hurt. I ran forward. The creepers came forward to. _I can't take both of them at once. What will I do? _

All of a sudden, to arrows were shot out of the shadows; hitting the creepers. _Who shot those? The shots were too fine to be a skeleton's._ But that didn't matter right now. It was just me and the dark general. The remaining mob smirked. You lose, Minecraftian. I ran at him, but he disappeared in purple smoke. Frustrated, I threw my sword on the ground. As metal clanged on stone, I looked around for the mystery archers who saved my life. The only remain was an old, tattered book.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Revealed

Chapter Six: Truth Revealed

Steve's POV

I made it out of the cave. I brought the book with me. I arrived at my cottage. It was a beautiful landscape. It was on a shore by a lake. On the other side of the cottage was a forest made up of Oak and Birch. I had a pen with cattle, sheep, and chickens. I didn't raise pigs, for that would offend Piggy. I collapsed on the sofa and ate some stake by the fireplace.

I was dead tired, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the bookshelf to find a book to read. Then, I remembered the battle and the tattered book. I picked up the old book and sat down in an armchair. Piggy was eating carrots I gave him. As I opened the book, dust fell everywhere. Pages were ripped out, the binding was fragile, and the pages were crumpled slightly. Whoever owned this book wasn't very careful with their belongings. I started to read. The writing was messy, but I could read it.

"In a land far away, there is a ruined Stronghold. It used to be the greatest kingdom in Minecraftia. Then, after the First War of Minecraftia, the Stronghold was left in ruins.

"The First War of Minecraftia was the worst war Minecraftia had ever faced. There were a group of people that thought Minecraftia should have a different ruler. A ruler of all of the realm. When the kingdoms rejected this idea, The group got mad, and declared war on Minecraftia."

"The Minecraftians won the war , but it left traces. The Stronghold was destroyed, kingdoms fell, and villages burned. In spite of the darkness that lay ahead of Minecraftia, the Minecraftians won the war. The Enderlords fled to the Stronghold and practiced black magic. They created their own dimension called The End. They created a race called the Endermen. They are tall, dark creatures that can teleport."

"But the Enderlords weren't done yet. They created an egg to hatch into a dragon. This creature would lead the Endermen into an age of desolation of Minecraftia. That led to the Second War of Minecraftia. Once again, the Minecraftians won, but this war was worst that it's predecessor. To this day, the Enderlords are still seeking vengeance against the Minecraftians."

There was a torn out piece of paper in the book. The writing was scribbled fast and sloppy, like the person writing it was in a hurry. It said _The key is Stronghold. You'll find Ender Pearls and Blaze Powder useful. _The sentence ended with a line. The writing stopped. The writer had been killed.

Steve looked up. He understood everything: the whitish ground, the tall creatures, and the red eyes. He even understood his past. He glanced at his diamonds. _It's time. Time to end the Enderlord's reign of desolation. _


	7. Chapter 7: Success Is Blooming

Chapter Seven: Success is Blooming

Steve's POV

I had read the exert of the book. I put the book in my bag and went to my ores that were smelting in the furnace. They had smelted. I decided that my leather armor wouldn't support me forever. I fashioned myself some iron armor. My iron sword was the best sword I'd used, but I could make better. I remembered the battle and the two diamonds. _If I'm going to take down the Enderlords, I'm going to have to have the best weapons I can get._ I forged a diamond sword.

My crops had grown. I was doing well. I built a stand for my armor and a hilt on my belt for my sword. I harvested my crops and made food. I was well.

Enderman's POV

I lost again. The puny Minecraftian was stronger than I thought. Also, he had help. I thought they were against other Minecraftians trespassing their shafts, but I guess they had a change of heart. I headed back to the Stronghold. When I got back, the voice came out of the shadows.

"Are you ally, or enemy?"

"It's me, General Enderman. Let me through, I have news for the Master."

"More news? It better be good this time. Master wasn't too happy last time you came back beaten by a _Minecraftian."_

I remained calm, but on the inside I shivered. Master sure was furious when I came back from the cave. I came through the portal, back to my homeland.

"Your late," came the voice.

"I'm sorry Master, but I came with bad news," I said.

"What is it then?"

"Well," I began nervously, "The attack didn't go so well. We, we kinda, erm…"

"Well? GET ON WITH IT!" Master roared.

"It wasn't my fault! He had help! The Forest folk! They helped him!"

The Master's gaze faded from rage to thoughtfulness. "So, the Forest Rangers have been helping him. I see. Prepare for war! We march to the Ranger's Forest!"

"But, Master," I began.

"What now, General? Can't you see I'm busy plann-"

"He found the book!" I interrupted.

His gaze turned to horror. "The book? THE book? The one with answers?"

"Yes, my lord! The one that explains the history of our kind! With this knowledge, he can destroy us all!"

"Very well," Master said. "Well than, you shall go to the Minecraftian's house and destroy him."

"Really," I began, astonished, " you want us to try again?"

"Yes. Kill him at all cost."

"Yes Master," I said as I turned away.

_That Minecraftian won't live to see another day._


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Lake Cottage

Chapter Eight: Battle of Lake Cottage

Steve's POV

It was night. I was dead tired. I had spent the day caring for my farm, mining, and collecting wood. I went from a chest to a storage room in a day! I had so many materials and ores and other things. Piggy just sat there, eating like he always does. I went over to my bed._ It's been a long day_ I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start. I heard some noise outside of my house. I looked out the window, and I was shocked. There were mobs everywhere: being led by the Enderman. He spoke in a different language. All the mobs came closer to my cottage.

"Piggy, wake up. We have to leave!"

Piggy woke up, and with the look of terror in his eyes, I could tell that he knew what was going on. I suited up in my new armor and unsheathed my sword.

"Go without me Piggy, I'll catch up."

Piggy gave me what looked like a nod, and with that he sprinted down the stairs. I followed him out of the house. I kicked open the doors, and ran for the first mob I saw. A creeper. As I killed it, a zombie came toward me. I slashed out at it, and killed it. Then, I felt something on my back. I spun around but it was too late. A zombie had bit me on the neck. I screamed in pain and ran my sword through it. I felt something pierce my skin. I got hit by an arrow. I ran at the skeleton that shot me and tackled it.

"Why did you attack me, huh?" I asked it in rage.

It didn't say anything, just gave me an eerie smile and pointed at my house. I looked to see what it meant, and I couldn't believe my eyes. My house was on fire! I ran over to try to put out the fire, but I was surrounded my mobs. Piggy ran toward me and tackled one so I would have time to run. Without looking back, I ran over to the burning house. By then, there was too much damage to save it, and there were too many mobs to stop me. I grabbed my most important things and ran out of the house.

Piggy was surrounded and about to be killed. I yelled in rage and killed the mobs around him. More mobs came over, snarling. Me and Piggy killed them. I spotted the Enderman watching me. He smirked evilly and waved his hand and walked away. I turned to Piggy.

"Let's go. We can't stay. Let's go find the source of this madness."

We turned away from the house. I took one last look at the burning ruins of the place I called home. Mobs swarmed it. _How did it come to this?_


	9. Chapter 9: Journey's Begin

Chapter Nine: Journey's Begin

Steve's POV

I turned away from the smoldering ruins. _Well, I tried._

"C'mon, Piggy, we're going to stop the Enderlords."

Piggy looked reluctant to leave the house to burn, but he must have thought better of it and followed me. I turned towards the forest and rummaged through my bag. I have plenty of food, which was good because food was the main priority of survival. I had tools, which was nice. I had my sword in my hilt and my armor on. I decided to keep it on at all times, for I didn't know what was out there.

I knew I wasn't the only human in this frontier. I learned that during the battle in the mines. I was desperate to find them, the wound on my neck was nasty. I wasn't sure where to go. The only thing that kept me going was vengeance against the Enderlords.

I decided to get some wood so I could make a temporary camp for the night. Piggy guarded the area in case any mobs came by. We did encounter a few mobs, but I had my diamond sword in my hand. I hate a fire inside of me. A fire of rage that would overtake me if I don't get revenge. I managed to keep that fire inside for the time being, but if I don't act soon, the flames will spread, and the wrath of my rage will burn through Minecraftia. I've become a monster.

I heard a noise. I spun around, but I didn't see anything. I heard a ghostly whisper. _Go on, let your rage out. It's not good to hold it in._ The voice terrified me. I decided to run Piggy followed. I leaned against a tree, panting.

"We need to leave, Piggy."

Piggy followed me wherever I went. I decided to go into the jungle nearby. I think it's the right direction, but I can't be sure.

Andrew's POV

It was night in the Ranger's Forest. We waited around for orders. The Ranger Lord came over.

"Alright everyone! I want you to go guard the area. Make sure that the kingdom doesn't cross the boundary again."

I pulled up my hood and followed them. The other rangers were in deep discussion.

"So you guys saved a Minecraftian in our mines?"

"Yes, we shot the creepers near him."

"He seemed like a good fighter, he could use some training though."

"I wonder if the Ranger Lord will accept him in the life of the Forest Rangers."

"Come on guys. We can't sit around and talk all day. We need to defend the borders."

I followed them. The other kingdoms had been a nuisance, and it's our job to put them back in place. Then, we heard someone being attacked.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Alliance

Chapter Ten: A New Alliance

Steve's POV

I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have gone into the jungle. I was traveling at night. I heard someone shout. I looked around, and I was surrounded by knights; all in diamond armor. One of them came forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Hostility shone in his eyes. I knew I couldn't fight. I was easily outnumbered. I had to come up with a plan quick.

"I'm just passing through."

"That's not a reason, boy. Now, what's your _real _reason?"

"I'm going to raid the Enderlords," I blurted out.

"The Enderlords? Likely story. What can one man do," Said the leader.

"Why don't we finish him off now General," Said one knight.

"Good idea Lieutenant. Attack!"

I drew my sword. I was going to try to fight my way out and flee. I fought them hard, but there were too many of them. All of a sudden, a flaming arrow whizzed by and hit the ground. Blocks and knights flew in the air. I looked, and there were men in green cloaks, all armed with bows and longswords.

"What are you doing on our land, General Jones? Attack," said one of the men.

It was knight versus ranger. The rangers chased off the knights in diamond armor.

"Well, Minecraftian. We meet again." Said one ranger.

"W-we've never met," I said nervously.

"Actually, we saved your life in our mines recently," replied another.

"Oh, well, thank you." I said, astonished.

"What were you doing, taking on Adworith knights all by yourself?"

"They attacked me." I said.

"Well, let's take him back to the Ranger Lord. He'll know what to do with him." Said one ranger.

There was another ranger that hadn't said anything, just watched me intently. I met his gaze. It didn't seem hostile, just curious. We headed back to the Ranger's Camp. The ranger that didn't say anything came over to me.

"That was a big stunt you pulled back there, fighting the Adworith yourself."

"Yea well, I'm grateful that you and your companions helped me fight them off."

"No problem. They were on our land, so it's a win-win situation. What's your name Minecraftian?" The ranger replied.

"Steve. This is Piggy. And yours?"

"Andrew. I'm one of the Forest Rangers. We're taking you back to our leader. We bring no offense; bringing you to our base. It's just that with all of these mob and Adworith attacks, there's no one we can trust."

"Wait, did you say mob attacks?" I said.

"Yes, the Enderlords created them. Have you heard of the Enderlords Steve?"

"Are you kidding? They fought me four times and burned my house down!"

"Really?" Andrew's eye's grew wide. "They're a nuisance, aren't they?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

Andrew seemed nice. Quiet, but nice. We arrived at the ranger's camp. I could spot the leader easily; His armor was thick with diamond and camouflage. He stepped forward.

"Well, Minecraftian, what brings you here?"

His voice was low and intimidating. I spoke calmly.

"I wish to stop the Enderlords, My Lord. They raided my house."

"The Enderlords, the scum! We shall help you destroy them. I shall collect volunteers to help you on your quest. Anyone?"

Everyone around took a few steps back except for Andrew.

"I'll go with him, My Lord."

"Very well, Andrew. I wish the two of you good luck. Andrew, remember your horn. If you get in a tight spot, use it."

"Thank you, My Lord. We'll be going now."

We left the camp.

"Thank you, Andrew."

"No problem. Let's go to my hut and plan and get supplies."

We headed towards Andrew's hut. I was glad I had allies more than ever. _Now I have an even better chance to defeat the Enderlords._


	11. Chapter 11: Planning

Chapter Eleven: Planning

Andrew's POV

We came back to my hut. It had been my home ever since I finished Ranger Training Steve looked around. He'd never seen a ranger's cabin I guessed. And a ranger's guesses are usually right. I rummaged through my chest. _My weapons._ I grabbed my yew longbow. _ It has never failed me once._ I grabbed my quiver and refilled it.

I had so many different kinds of arrows from ice arrows, to fire arrows, and explosive arrows, and many more. I thought I might need my longsword, so I equipped it.

"That's a nice sword you have there Steve," I commented, "Is it diamond?"

"Yes, it is." Steve said with pride.

"Alright, we need a plan," I began.

"Any ideas?" Steve asked.

I had forgotten that Steve was new to Minecraftia. I had an idea.

"We need a group. A group of people we can trust with our lives. I know where we can find some of my former allies."

"Really," Steve began, "Where?"

"They were captured and imprisoned in our neighbored kingdom, Adworith." I replied, "We can raid them and free the prisoners."

"Really, how do expect we could just break in to Adworithian prisons?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Have you forgotten that you are in presence of a ranger?" I said with a slight smile.

"Oh yea," Steve said.

"That's the thing with Minecraftians that aren't rangers," I joked, "they are foolish and they don't pay attention to their surroundings."

Steve merely said, "Oh really, you don't know me than."

Steve's pig just sat there.

"Alright, I think we should leave now. Do you have food and tools?" I asked Steve.

"Yeah, I', all set." Steve said.

Alright then, let's go."

The three of us left, waiting for the war ahead. _When the Enderlords strike, I'll be ready._


	12. Chapter 12: The Raid of Adworith Prison

Chapter Twelve: The Raid of Adworith Prison

Steve's POV

_Well, we're almost there._ I thought to myself. It was raining now. Andrew was safe from the rain, because of his ranger hood. His voice snapped me out of thought.

"I think Piggy should stay behind. A battle is no place for swine."

I was very reluctant, but I turned to Piggy.

"Piggy, I'm afraid he's right. Go back to the Ranger's Camp. And wait, send them this note."

I wrote up a quick note for the Ranger Lord. I put it in Piggy's saddle.

"Well, this is it boy. We'll be back afterwards."

Piggy nodded and left. I felt sad. I turned to follow Andrew. We had reached it. There was a huge fortress with dark clouds over it.

"Alright," Andrew began, "Do you have your sword?"

I nodded.

"Good you'll be needing it."

We traveled into the base through an old disused tunnel.

"Listen," Andrew began, " We have a mission. We're not here to fight, but we'll have to. Our mission is to free our allies. They should be in captivity in sector four. Fight as hard as you can. Good luck. Now go!"

I ran through the tunnel. Adworithian knights spotted me quickly and ran towards me to attack. I was ready though. I gripped my sword as if holding on to it would save my life. I quickly unsheathed it and fought. These men were a lot harder than the mobs; they could deflect my attacks and counter them.

I had fought several men. _Focus, Steve. Focus on the task. You need to get to the cells. _Andrew was already there.

"Quick!" He commanded. "Break into these cells. I'll hold them off!"

I obeyed. I took out my pick and began breaking the cells in sector four. The prisoners ran out and attacked. _We've started a riot._ Everyone escaped. One of the prisoners came forward.

"We can never thank you enough. Mirelakor owes you much. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Actually, there is," Andrew replied. "Can you spare some men? We're going to take on the Enderlords."

"The Enderlords, eh? Your going to need help then. Tyler, Skyler, come forward."

Two men came forward.

"We'll be glad to serve you. We owe you much."

"Alright, then." Andrew said. "We'd better be moving. We're glad that your safe now."

"We'll report to our king." Said one. "Mirelakor shall hear of your bravery."

"Farewell." Said Andrew. "Alright everyone, let's go."

We left. It was getting dark.

"Let's set up camp here for the night," Said Tyler.

"Good idea," said Andrew, "I'll take watch."

I set up my bed. _Well, that went well._ I felt satisfied and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Red Memories

**Hey Guys, Gamerdude46 here! This is my first author's note and I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and favoring. I have sort of a poll for you guys. What song would you choose to be Steve's theme song? Please review and in your review state the song you think fits him. I think that Monster by Imagine Dragons would fit. Anyways, on with the story. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Red Memories

Skyler's POV

It was day. I woke up, feeling confused. _Why am I not in my cell?_ Then, I remembered. _I'm free! Steve and Andrew freed us! _I missed our home, Mirelakor. It was the best kingdom in Minecraftia. Tyler is my brother. We fought in the Battle of the Red Hill: The battle where Mirelakor sieged Adworith because they were going to claim our land.

The battle was lost. We were ordered to retreat. A lot of our men were captured and imprisoned. Me and Tyler were in that group.

"Come on, guys, we're leaving." Steve ordered.

"Alright," Said the other three on unison.

We had left the Adworithian region. We were passing Red Hill. Then the memories came.

I was in pain. I couldn't bear the memories. I blacked out.

Steve's POV

Skyler was down. We panicked.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Tyler.

"He passed out," I said.

Later, he awoke.

"Tyler," He began, "This is where it happened, remember?"

"Yes," He replied, "But we're free now. The past is behind us. We need to move on. Adworith is the least of our problems now. Put them aside and focus on hunting down the Enderlords."

"Your right."

I could relate to him. My Ender memories got to me every time.

"Let's go guys." I said. "We're going to Cadalit Kingdom. I've heard we have allies there. We can get new recruits."

We left the area. _We have a long, hard road ahead._


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Cadalit Plains

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle of Cadalit Plains

Steve's POV

The sun rose. It had been three weeks since the Raid of Adworith Prison. I had gotten to know my companions better. We had almost reached Cadalit. We were on top of a mountain. I could see it.

"Guys, were almost there. Just one more day and we should be there," I said.

"We must make haste," Andrew said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can carry on with our journey."

I really respected Andrew. He was resourceful, and always had a solution to a problem. He would make a good leader. Tyler and Skyler were experienced knights, so they were useful to have in the group. Tyler was a born leader. He always took up the role of authority and made decisions. I was fine with that, ever since the Battle of Lake Cottage, I haven't really been the same.

When your personal world is destroyed, you lose control. You don't trust your judgment. If you've experienced the things I've experienced, you'd go mad. The only thing that kept me sane was my ambition. I need to destroy the Enderlords. It's this quest, and nothing else.

So, I don't think I'd be a good leader. These guys have seen more than me.

We traveled in silence until it was evening. Andrew looked around.

"Mobs!" He cried.

"Bear arms!" Tyler commanded.

I quickly drew my sword. It was time for another mob battle, just with more people. I also noticed that there were way more mobs than ever before._ There's no way we can face all of these._ The Enderman came up; leading the other mobs like usual. It spoke in that language again.

"Hold your ground!" Tyler barked.

The mobs let out warning growls and hisses. The Enderman came up.

"Well, if it isn't the lone Minecraftian. I see you can't hold on your own. Is that why you have these fools to protect you, so you can hide behind their backs?"

I felt rage. This was the monster that commanded all of the raids on me.

"Steady," Tyler warned.

I lost control. "Is that so, Enderman. You always teleport away from me when I'm ready to kill you. And you call me a coward?" I spat back at him.

"On my word, we strike," Tyler said in a low tone.

"Fool, you will pay for you insolence. I thought you dead. I'll make sure you don't live to see the sunrise now." The Enderman sneered.

He was about to command his forces to attack, but Tyler was quicker.

"Now!"

We charged at the mobs now. Tyler and Skyler leaped at the mobs. Andrew drew his bow and shot another. He had the best aim out of all of them. I didn't care about the other mobs. My quarrel was with the Enderman.

I charged at it. But the Enderman was quick. In a flash of light, he unsheathed a sword. It was gleaming red. Not blood, but an ore that I'd never seen before. He deflected my attack.

"Fool. You should've known that I'd be ready this time. This time, I'm going to kill you, Minecraftian."

"My. Name. Is. STEVE!"

I ran my sword through it. He just snarled at me. It pulled the blade out and slashed at me. I felt the blade cut my skin. I screamed. I looked around.

Tyler and Skyler were cornered. Andrew was fighting two skeletons and a zombie. He must've known it wasn't worth it, but he kept on fighting.

I got up. Wincing in pain, I grabbed my sword.

The Enderman ran at me. It pinned me down. It was bleeding hard.

"It ends here, Minecraftian. I'm going to end your reign of folly. I'm going to kil-"

He wrenched his head to see what was happening. Calvary rode bearing swords and bows came. They slew many mobs. The Enderman screeched and teleported.

"This isn't over, Minecraftians and Cadalit. I shall return, except worse than ever!"

With that, he teleported away. The Cadalitian knights came over.

"What should we do with them, sir?" One asked.

"They're wounded. Let's take them back to the king. He'll know what to do."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15: Cadalit

Chapter Fifteen: Cadalit

Andrew's POV

"They're wounded. We'll take them to the king. He'll know what to do."

I was ready to protest; I wasn't going to let them take us anywhere. I looked at Tyler our leader.

"We have to trust them." He said.

I nodded. I was startled: Steve was unconscious. Before I could reach him though, the Cadalit knights lifted him on a horse.

"Here, take these horses and follow. We will escort you to our king."

I hesitated, but my companions were already getting on their horses.

"Go without me," I said. "I'll catch up. There's something I want to check out."

Tyler responded. "Okay, well I'll stay in the rear to look out for you."

As they went away, I walked over to the blood-red blade gleaming on the ground. I was astonished. This was Alistair's blade, Mors. Alistair was one of the Enderlord's generals. I wrapped the blade up in cloth and mounted my horse. I caught up with the cavalry.

"What did you find?" Skyler asked me in a hushed tone.

"You know that Enderman Steve fought? That was Alistair. I found his blade on the ground." I showed him the wrappings that contained the tyrant's blade.

Skyler flinched when he heard Alistair's name, but he also looked at the wrappings with awe.

"Really? I can't believe that Steve beat him! More than once!"

We arrived at the kingdom of Cadalit. They gave us rooms to stay in. I went to sleep thinking about where we would go next.

Steve's POV

I saw darkness. A dreamless sleep. I wondered when it would end. Finally I began to dream. Actually, I rather wish I hadn't.

_I saw purple swirls. There was a long, dark, hallway. I couldn't run. In fact, I felt slower than usual. I walked as fast as I could to reach the end. It seemed the more I walked towards the exit, the farther away I was from it. I then heard the same voice I heard telling me to let my rage out. It was a ghostly, demented whisper. __**Wake up.**_

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and panting. My friends were by my bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

Skyler smiled sympathetically. "You passed out in the battle. We're in Cadalit now. Anyways, Andrew found something you might want to see."

Andrew came over and handed Steve the Enderman's sword.

"You retrieved it?" I asked.

"Yes. This isn't an ordinary Enderblade. This is Mors, Alistair's blade. Alistair is an Enderman commander, and one of the most vicious one in Minecraftia. You should keep it as a prize."

"Thanks." I said, grasping Mors's hilt.

A knight came in. Our king would like to speak with you."

We walked down the hall to speak with the king.

"What brings you here?" The king asked.

"This is Andrew from the Forest Rangers, Tyler and Skyler from Mirelakor, and My name is Steve. I lived in Lake Cottage east of the Ranger's Forest."

"Mirelakor, huh." Said the king. "Well, what is your business here?"

"We set out to destroy the Enderlords." I began. "My home was destroyed a few months ago."

"Well," The king started, "We wish to help you on your quest. Any volunteers to travel with them?"

No one came forward. I felt despair washing over me. Then, I heard it.

"I'll come." Said a quiet voice.

The crowd parted. A man came forward.

"Sam," The king began. "you wish to aid these companions on their travels, and attempt to destroy the Enderlords?"

"It is my wish." Sam said. "I was in Cadalit's army, fighting against the Enderlords. I want to see the world. I want to destroy the Enderlords. I shall travel with them, If you will allow it, your highness."

"Very well." Said the king. "You may leave now. Good luck."

Then, we left the hall. _We have a new ally._ I thought. _We have a better chance of overthrowing the Enderlords._


End file.
